Bad Boy
by xxXKishaStarzxxX
Summary: Who would have known that I would be able to find love in a school in japan and not to mention that hes from Itay


_**Bad Boy**_

_Chapter 1_

"Im Shira Kasaragi, i'm 16 years old and Im in my junior year of high school. To be honest I hate my school and the people in it, almost in every class the kids in them bully me and tease me every signal time even though I try to be nice they back stab me with out a second thought to it. But I learned how to ignore them... all of them like they didnt exist at all and that's how I get through the days. But the only girl who doesnt bully me is Keiko Mikoto she's 5'1 and she has soft dark brown eyes and short black wavy hair, she has been my friend since elementary school and we are close."

"To be honest I didn't think I could fall in love in this school because nearly all the guys are jerks or were just plain weird but who would have known that today would change me completely."

* * *

Shira woke up to her alarm clock that was beeping, she scratched her eyes and shrugged the covers off her body and got ready for school, she put on her uniform and brushed and combed her middle length reddish brown hair fixing her bangs so that it fell straight, she grabbed two pieces of her hair from the front sides and pulled it back and took a clip to hold it back. Shira put on her glasses that where plain and she slid on her black stockings and her uniform that was a dark red and green, she walked down stairs and ate her breakfast with her family.

Shira had a younger brother who was 6 yrs old with light black hair and chocolate brown eyes much like her own but darker then her's. Her father was at the table drinking black coffee watching the news on the tv with his honey brown eyes, while her mother who had reddish brown hair set the breakfast on the table and greeted her daughter.

"Good Morning honey! how did you sleep?" Shira's mother said cheerfully.

"Morning mom, I slept fine." Shira said taking her seat.

Shira quickly ate her breakfast and headed for the door.

"Oni-san!Wait!" Shira's younger brother said running towards her with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Look! I got A+ on my spelling test!" Shira's younger brother said with a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Shira smiled and kneeled down and ruffed up her younger brothers hair in approval.

"Good job Hideaki-chan." Shira said giving him a hug as he giggled and hugged her back with his small arms.

"Im off." Shira said walking out.

Shira got on her bike and rid to school.

* * *

Shira walked into the classroom and took her seat she gazed out the window , her eyes wandered the schools landscaping until her eyes landed on the school gates. There was a boy who looked about 16 if not older and he had very dark brown or black hair, she couldnt tell but it was slicked back with a few strands falling over his icy blue eyes, his skin was tan with a golden healthy glow to it. Shira knew that he was a foreigner his skin and eye color tipped her off that he wasnt japanese, she kept staring at him it was hard not to. He was handsome you could tell that he was tall and he was well built, he had a sharp but relaxed face with a smirk that tugged at his lips.

The mystery boy's eyes looked up and caught Shira staring at him, the boy's smirk got wider and he winked at her. That made Shira blush she looked away as fast as possible, no guys in her school ever pay attention to her and often ignore her or made fun of her because she didnt look like every one else. Shira didnt like to shorten her skirt and wear tight shirts that would show off her womanly features, shira would wear vests or the school uniform jacket that hid her curves and her body, she wore her skirt right above her knees or a little bit lower. Other then right where a her butt would end like many of the girls did.

But most importantly they made fun of her hair color because it looked unnatural for a typical japanese person the thing is Shira is half japanese her mother was from America and her father was japanese of pure blood. But her younger brother looked more japanese then she did and that's what set Shira apart from them as the class through.

When Shira looked out the window again the handsome boy was gone, no where to be seen as if he had disappeared from her sight completely and for some reason she felt sad and empty usually she didnt care about that stuff but for some reason when she saw him she did. While Shira was wondering where the boy went the teacher entered the classroom with the new exchange student, Shira turned her head and her heart stopped.

The mystery boy that she saw at the gate walked into the class room but his smirk was gone and he had a simple relaxed expression as he faced the class.

"Everyone we have a new transfer student from Italy that will be entering our class, please make him feel welcome." Murakasa sensei said he turned to the new transfer student and told him to introduce him self to the class. The new transfer student nodded and turned back to the class.

"Watashi wa Galafino Leo yorushiku anigashimatsu." Leo said in perfect and fluent japanese.

Leo scanned over the class and saw the girl he had saw through the window his relaxed expression was now gone his smirk had tugged at his lips again when he saw her. They both made eye contact and Shira was so shocked he kept on staring at her with the same smirk he had given her when he was out side.

"Galafino-kun where would you like to sit?" Murasaki-sensei questioned.

The minute Murasaki sensei said that every girl but Shira screamed "He can sit next to me!" or " He can sit here!" The frenzy of out bursts pissed Leo off, so he walked to where Shira was sitting, when he passed her Shira could smell his scent that seem to fill her entire being. He smelt like white grapes it was like a gust of ecstasy filled her body.

"Im gonna sit here." Leo said in a relaxed tone totally ignoring the cries and sighs of the girls in the class room who were questioning why he would sit near Shira.

"Very well Galafino-kun you may." Murasaki sensei said and started the class.

Shira thought she was going to have a nervous break down her heart was racing and she didnt know why she was reacting this way towards him if it where any other boy she wouldn't give them a time of day, but with him she did. Her thoughts where broken when Leo tapped on her back and that made Shira's back have a slight shudder, she turned around and she was mesmerized by his handsome face.

"Y-yes?" Shira said in a studder.

"Whats your name?" Leo said with a smirk as he rested his head on his right knuckles with his icy blues eyes gazed at her softly.

"My n-name?!" Shira said with surprized tone in her voice half of the class didnt even know she was there or her name for that matter.

"Yea what is it? I want to know your name." Leo said.

"Why?" Shira said curiously

"Because I want to, or... are you trying to play hard to get?" Leo said teasingly.

"L-leave me alone!"Shira said with embarrassment and turned around quickly.

Shira cheeks was dusted with a rose like color she tried to focus on her notes as the teacher gave his lecture. Leo on the other hand was shocked, most girls would be dying to talk to him and introduce themselves to him and yet... she blocked him off completely. Leo started to smirk again he was going to have some fun with this girl and something told him that this class wouldn't be so boring after all.


End file.
